Make You Smile
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: Your heart always belonged to the person who truly made you smile." [Ongoing; shounen ai]
1. Back Home

**Chapter One**

_Back Home_

By: Neko Mastermind

Notes: Dedicated to Alley, the one who gave me this idea, and Lexi and Persimmon, for being supportive. 3

The flight was much quieter and smoother than he'd expected it to be; probably was due to the fact that back in the states, it had to be near four in the morning. Echizen Ryoma glanced at the little girl nestled up to him on his lap, a soft smile briefly crossing his features. Tiny hands clutched at his shirt, loose yet firm, as if she knew he was still there, yet prepared to hold on should he move. He brought up a hand to gently stroke her soft, black hair, head tilting slightly to rest his chin on top of her head. Eyes shutting, he let his body slump against the chair as he finally let his mind wander to where he would not let it before.

Days ago, he wouldn't have given returning to Japan a second thought. Even if it was the place he considered his real home, his current – _No, not current anymore_. – His mind corrected – home was enough for him and his daughter. And her.

When he had first met Sakuno, he could not even remember her name. All he knew was that she was the old woman's granddaughter, and was trying to play tennis. She'd show up at meets with her friend and cheer the Seigaku team on to victory. He did remember during his singles debut against Ibu Shinji, how she had leapt onto the court, concerned about the injury to his eye he had paid no mind to.

Throughout the rest of Junior High to High School, she remained the same to him. Just the shy girl who would occasionally show up to watch him play, or to congratulate him in that small, nervous voice as she blushed nearly as red as the ribbons she sometimes wore in her hair.

He really couldn't recall how that had happened – a few dates, set up by her friend (Tomo, if he was remembering her name right) that eventually turned into something more serious. Ryoma had fallen in love with her.

Then they were married with a baby on the way, living back in the states. Ryoma's mind spun as he recalled how fast everything had happened, between him proposing to Sakuno one star-lit night, to the day his daughter came into the world.

For six years, he lived in what he thought was pure happiness with Sakuno and his daughter. But then…

Ryoma hadn't been expecting it. One day, after putting their daughter to bed, Sakuno had pulled him into their room, the saddest smile he could ever remember seeing on her face.

He'd asked what was wrong, and she had shaken her head, tears already falling down her cheeks. She'd reached out and grabbed his hands, holding them lightly in hers. "Do you love me?" She had asked, in a soft, even voice that was so different to him.

"Of course I do," He had answered immediately. If he hadn't loved her, would he have married her? Had a child with her? His brows furrowed in confusion as his words seemed to make her cry even more.

Shaking her head again, Sakuno's eyes met his, that sad smile still on her face. "I don't think you love me the same way I love you, or the way you love Kio-chan." She said softly.

He was confused. What did she mean? Opening his mouth to ask just that, she cut him off. "You may love me, but your heart belongs to someone else; it always has." She lowered her eyes to their hands, giving his a brief squeeze before letting go.

"Who?" He had whispered back, arms falling loosely back to his side. Didn't his heart belong to her?

"The one person who truly can make you smile." She said, choking on the words.

The next day she was gone.

And here he was, a week later, on a plane back to his home with the few belongings he had brought, and his daughter. The only thing he had left.

He was distracted by his thoughts by a tiny yawn and glanced down as his daughter awoke, freeing one hand from his shirt to rub at her eyes. Smiling softly again, he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, golden eyes so like his own yet, so different, glancing up at him.

"Not yet," He whispered back, rubbing her back. "We still have a few hours left. Go back to sleep, Kio-chan."

"Okay Papa," She whispered back, rubbing her eyes more before clutching at his shirt again. A few moments later, she was asleep.

Arms wrapping around her again, Ryoma sighed softly, wishing he could sleep as easily as she did.


	2. Trust

**Chapter Two**

_Trust_

By: Neko Mastermind

Notes: Dedicated to Alley, the one who gave me this idea, and Lexi and Persimmon, for being supportive. 3

Tezuka Kunimitsu glanced down at his watch as he saw the plane land, then glanced up at the list of flights, nodding. His plane was on time, which was a relief. He'd already been there for two hours.

Stepping aside as the first passengers walked out, Tezuka watched, expressionless, as families, businessmen, and other types of people filtered out into the airport, set for their own destinations.

He almost didn't recognize Ryoma stepping out; the young man had dark circles under his eyes, and his normally expressive golden eyes were flat, almost lifeless. Tezuka's expression hardened; something was very wrong, much more so than what the young man had explained to him over the phone.

Taking a few steps forward, he stopped short at seeing the little girl practically clinging to Ryoma's free hand, wide, frighten eyes darting around the large airport. Expression softening a little, he stepped up to Ryoma. "Echizen," He greeted.

"Buchou," Ryoma returned, inclining his head. It was a little strange to hear himself referred to as 'captain' after so many years, but oddly, he didn't mind. Reaching out to take the bag the young man was carrying, he looked down at the little girl, expression curious.

Blinking slowly, Ryoma tore his eyes away from his bag and bent down to pick up his daughter, the little girl resting easily in the crook of his arm. "My daughter, Kioko." He introduced, voice soft. He gave her a smile as curious eyes turned to his, and he nodded at Tezuka. "This is the guy I told you about, the one we're staying with."

Kioko glanced up at Tezuka, expression wary. She leaned close to Ryoma, whispering loudly. "Is this your buchou, Papa?"

"Aa, from Junior High." He replied in a similar loud whisper, smiling wider as he saw a smile twitching at Tezuka's lips. "Say hi, Kio-chan."

Kioko turned a little to look at Tezuka, expression serious, yet curious. Tezuka stared back, expression blank despite the small smile threatening to show. "Hello, Papa's buchou!" She chirped after a moment of silence, smiling.

Tezuka couldn't help but chuckle. "Hello, Kioko-chan. You can call me Tezuka." The last part was said with a quick look at Ryoma.

"Buchou will always be buchou." He muttered, earning a curious look from his daughter. She tilted her head to study Tezuka and then nodded to herself, seeming to come to a decision.

"Buchou!" She repeated, beaming. Tezuka raised an eyebrow; being called that by Ryoma was something he was used to, but by his daughter? That may take some getting used to.

"Let's grab your bags and head to my home. I'm sure you're both tired from your flight." Tezuka said, inclining his head towards the exit. Ryoma nodded and put Kioko down, grasping her hand in his and following after the former captain towards the baggage claim.

The drive back to Tezuka's apartment was tense. Kioko had fallen asleep almost immediately, snuggled into the corner of the backseat. Ryoma sat up friend, body tilted towards the door, staring blankly out the window. Besides a few small sounds of acknowledgement or approval, the young man had been quiet since leaving the airport.

While Tezuka didn't mind the silent drive, it unnerved him. He didn't want to pry into Ryoma's private life, because frankly, it was none of his business. But then again, the want to help him made him indecisive. Should he ask? Or just leave it?  
  
"You and your daughter can share the guest room," He said instead, eyes flitting over to glance at his passenger. "You're both welcome for as long as you like."  
  
There was a moment of pause, then Ryoma turned just enough to lock eyes with Tezuka. "Thank you," He murmured, the briefest hint of a smile crossing his face before he turned back to the window.

Tezuka nodded slightly. "Fuji's looking forward to seeing you again."

_That_ got Ryoma's full attention. The young man sat up straight and turned to look at Tezuka, a confused look on his face. "Fuji-senpai?"

"Aa," Tezuka replied, eyes returning to the road. "He stayed behind to straighten the apartment."  
  
Ryoma blinked, then tilted his head thoughtfully. "…you two are living together?"

"We have been for a while," Tezuka replied. Then Tezuka remembered that Ryoma had been America since just after high school, and added; "Since junior year of college."

Nodding slightly, the young man turned back to the window, seemingly to return to staring blankly. Tezuka sighed faintly, pretty much giving up on his attempt at conversation before Ryoma spoke, voice soft. "Fuji-senpai doesn't mind…?"

"Mind?" Tezuka repeated, glancing over at him. He shook his head. "It was his idea to let you stay with us."

"Ne, Papa," Kioko whispered as they entered Tezuka's apartment. Ryoma tilted his head, making a small, answering noise. "Who's the man who keeps smiling?"  
  
Fuji Syuusuke, having overheard the conversation, chuckled softly, giving Tezuka an amused look. Tezuka returned the look with a small smirk, then disappeared into the apartment with Ryoma's bags, leaving the former tennis prodigies and little girl alone for the moment.

"It's been a while, Echizen," Fuji said with a genuine smile, stepping forward to shut the door. He turned to the younger man and his daughter. "And who's this?"

"Kioko, my daughter." Ryoma replied, setting the girl on her feet. She glanced up at Fuji, one hand lifting to grab at her father's pants, if only to make sure he didn't wander off before she learned more about the smiling stranger.

The only sign of surprise from the tensai was the slight arch of his brows, but the smile remained as he kneeled down so he was eye-level with the younger Echizen. "Hello Kioko-chan," He said in a pleasant voice. "I'm Fuji."  
  
Kioko glanced up at her father, then at the hand before her, slowly reaching out with her free one, placing it in Fuji's. He shook it gently, smile widening at the little girl's own smile.

"She looks just like you, Echizen," Fuji said as he stood back up. Blue eyes opened briefly, assessing Ryoma's own face before closing again. "She has your eyes, too."  
  
Kioko practically beamed as she glanced up at Ryoma, pleased with the compliment. Ryoma shrugged slightly, though couldn't hide his own smile.

"I wonder what's taking Tezuka so long…" Fuji murmured. Looking down at Kioko, he extended his hand again. "Would you like to see your room?"

"Hai!" She chirped, immediately taking his hand. She paused, however, turning to look at her father. "Is that okay, Papa?"

"Go ahead," He said, reaching out to ruffle her hair. Fuji gave him another wide smile before leading to girl off into the apartment in the direction Tezuka had gone.

Left alone, Ryoma wandered to the couch, sitting down heavily and leaning over to rest his head in his hands. Heaving a tired sigh, he rubbed at his temples, trying to force the headache coming away. He had to stay strong; he couldn't let himself think about any of it while there were people around, especially around his daughter.

Sitting up slowly, he leaned against the cushions, letting his eyes shut.

"Papa! Papa!" Kioko ran out from the room, Fuji and Tezuka right behind her. Coming to a stop behind the couch, she glanced around the room, little brows furrowed. "Papa?"

"Heh…" Fuji peeked over the couch, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a smile. "Papa's sleeping."  
  
"Eh?" Kioko blinked, pattering around the couch. "Ooh…" Carefully, she climbed onto the couch, approaching her sleeping father with as much care as she could.

"Should we move him?" Tezuka murmured, glancing at Fuji.

The tensai shook his head. "Let him sleep. He's had a long trip. And besides," He added, grinning. "I doubt Echizen's daughter will let us move him."

"Shhh!" A little head peeked over the couch, expression cutely serious. "You shouldn't talk real loud when people are sleeping." Kioko scolded the two.

Tezuka nodded in return, expression just as serious, shooting Fuji a brief glare as he chuckled. The tensai ignored it as he patted the girl on the head. "Aa, we'll let Papa sleep. You'll take care of him, ne?" He whispered.

Kioko nodded vigorously, gently wrapping her arms around one of Ryoma's. Fuji smiled and nodded, then grabbed Tezuka by the arm, leading him out of the room. "You heard her, Tezuka. You shouldn't talk loudly when people are sleeping…"

Rolling his eyes, Tezuka followed after Fuji, leaving the still sleeping Ryoma and his daughter in the living room.

When they returned later to check on them, Kioko was curled up against her father's side, sleeping as peacefully as he was.


End file.
